The summer and fall of Jack
by Dave Matthew Jusi
Summary: This is my first time making this so feel free to criticize it this a story of a guy named Jack his personality is good but he lack on motivation and spirit but later on will be change by some weird girl named Nova. Nova have a weird personality because of her trauma that happen to her that made her stop going to school which later on will be solve.


Dave Matthew D. Jusi  
3 Short Story

Once upon a summer there was a guy named Jack. Jack was on a convenient store and just killing time but then he was astonished by a weird girl. The weird girl was wearing a box like a mask and later on their fate will entangle each other. Jack began to be curious so he began to move closer but before he ask something to Nova have just randomly run away from his sight. Jack is a high school student that has a complex personality like he doesn't have interest on all things and had no motivations in life. He is also an irregular student so he is favorite of their adviser. Ms. Aika is the adviser of Jack and she is also a relative of Nova which later on be the bridge between those two. After the class Ms. Aika called Jack about the form that will assess their interest when they graduate as a high school student. Jack had lost it and as a punishment he will be doing an errand to Ms. Aika. Jack was ask to deliver some notes and memos to her classmate so he wants deliver it fast but when he have arrived at the house he called for people but no one was answering and the doors are unlocked so he just come inside and barged in and see a lady with a box. Jack was surprised that he thought it was a ghost but then he remember the box girl is the one that made him happy on his bored day. Jack explain things and gave the things to be given but the girl stomach suddenly growl and he ask if he can used the kitchen to cook food for her the box girl was appealed by his kindness and say yes. The box girl was waiting patiently and imaging the taste of it. When it is done it was given to the box girl to be eaten but suddenly the box girl take off the box and a gorgeous girl have been seen by Jack. Jack was very surprised that he can't take his eyes from her watching her eating. After eating Jack ask why do you cover your face by a box the girl reply my face makes everything/everyone gone in an instant Jack didn't know what he will respond to that so he changed the topic to why is she staying at home and not going to class she replied that school is a hell Jack was surprised to it so he wants to end the conversation by asking her name the girl replied my name is Nova. Jack ask Nova to consider going to school again saying "school is not fun and interesting but if you consider attending it again I promise that Il be making it the best moment in your life". The next day Jack visited Nova's house. Nova's parent was working overseas so they are rarely at home. Jack began to barge in and see the Nova's condition she was asleep in peace so Jack started to cook because he know that Nova was doing unhealthy diet and only buy fast food. Nova have smell delicious food so she wake up and see who is cooking and it was a shock to her it was the guy yesterday. Jack was also surprised but able to say good morning dress up nice and we will be going out to have some fun not go to school so she dress up and eat. Nova ask where are we going Jack replied we are going to anywhere you want. Nova was delighted so she have gone throughout the town. They are both exhausted and Nova begin to open things to Jack she open that she was bullied by her previous classmates and her reputation have gone bad because they have spread rumors that is bluff and edited idea's. Jack didn't say any thing instead he hug her and saying why did I know you back then I could protect you from them I could tell them all the things that I have like from the start I could have change things back then. Nova was very touched by his kindness and compassion she has learn to trust Jack's heart. Nova said I consider going to school but hold me tight when I'm in my darkest moment never let go of me even I said so. Jack conciusness flew and gave Nova a deep kiss in the fore head. The mood and moment is flowing upon them. Jack sent Nova home and saying see you tomorrow. On the next day Jack have done the same as he have done yesterday. Nova will be attending school. When they arrived at school all of their classmates were looking at Nova saying who is that beautiful lady over there Nova drew attention so the bullies have come to repeat the same thing but Jack didn't let it happen again he team up with Ms. Aika to catch them in act but there were no decoy so one student came to them asking if she can became the decoy she is the best friend of Nova her name is Cathy so they carry out the plan. Good thing the plan went very successful and Nova and Cathy talk to each other Cathy ask for her forgiveness Nova forgive Cathy without further a though. All thing settle Nova have been very happy coming to school and blending to her classmates is not very much problem. Ms. Aika call Jack at her office saying thanks for the things that he have done to her relative. She ask Jack if he was dating Nova and Jack didn't respond he didn't know but he said I never ask her to be my girlfriend. Ms. Aika laugh and said I have a solution to it go to a date with her I already reserve things for the two of you. Jack was very delighted by it and ask Nova if she was available good thing that Nova is available. On the day of their date as usual it was fun but Jack requested Nova to ride in a ferris wheel so they ride it. Jack find tha perfect timing for his confession when the ferris wheel stop functioning and the cable was torn apart. Jack save Nova in a post that have plunged Nova's heart. Nova pass out not knowing what happen. Nova had an amnesia forgetting all the fun moments with Jack. Ms. Aika didn't tell Nova what happen because she know how much Nova love Jack. She don't want Nova to know that she was saved by the man she was planning to be with forever. Nova day by day felt that something/someone is missing. The end.


End file.
